


Mine

by redtessa



Series: Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Anthony takes Teri to PAX. While out at an event he sees someone talking to her and doesn't take it well.Putting her in her place and proving to her that she is his.******“Its just..” Anthony inhales deep, he reaches out wrapping a hand around her hip; finally meeting her eyes. “I’m just so mad. I…” He breathes out. ‘If I see him again, I can’t promise my fist won’t meet his face.” Teri runs a hand through her hair, and urges him on. “And?”  The hand on her hip tightens pulling her against his body, his fingers digging into her skin. “Your mine, damn it. How dare he touch you? He slips a hand up to tuck a curl behind her ear; his voice drops to a low growl. “How dare he touch you…You Are Mine.” Anthony is breathing hard, his emotions running rampant. Teri looks up; her eyes are dark with lust. She wraps her hands around the back of his neck, lifting up on her tip toes. Her body slides against his; she kisses the side of his neck and whispers low against his skin “Then make me yours.”
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespottedowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/gifts).



> This is for thespottedowl. This was your fault, you put this in my head.

They had been together almost a year now having just moved Teri in a month ago. Most of their long-distance relationship had been phone calls, email, text and of course video chats. They had even exchanged real live snail mail on occasion. Teri commenting how nice it was to hold something that Anthony had held in his hands and chosen or wrote for her. He had even introduced her to the gang via video chat when she had visited him. By that point they had all heard about her a lot and seen the photos from the first night. The relationship was strong but they were still keeping it hush hush to the public. Anthony had decided to invite Teri to PAX. They were only going to be doing one day of signing on Saturday so they would have the rest of the weekend to hanging out with the everyone as well as to just spend together. There was also a sponsor event he had agreed to attend but that was just a big party on the Friday night, so it should just add to the fun. His plan was to go a couple days ahead and stay a couple after. 

From the moment they had walked into this event Anthony had been bounced from place to place, media, managers, gamers who wanted to collab and sponsors had been everywhere. He had spotted Teri with the girls on the dance floor at one point. Managing to get her attention and toss a wink her way before he was whisked off again. She was easy for him to spot at first, her hair always have her position away till the crowds got to big and he lost her. She looked really good, the girls had all dressed to kill for the night and he had noticed other people had noticed her too. A few times he had looked through the bodies on the dance floor to see guys dancing around her, but he knew she was ok as long as the other girls were there. Chrissy had promised not to let her get lost in the crowd. At one point he had looked over and realized Tyler was standing beside him, so he casually asked if he had seen Teri. The joy of having a friend as tall as Tyler was, he could see over most people heads. He could see her on the dance floor still and that she looked like she was having fun with a bunch of people he did and didn’t recognize. He’d looped an arm around Anthony’s shoulder and dragged him over to some sponsors he though would be good for the podcast.

Anthony finally pulls himself away from the photographer and the sponsorship guys. He’s kind of tired already and wants to spend some time with Teri he looks around the room and finally sees her leaving the dance floor and leaning against the wall with a drink in her hands. None of the guys or girls are with her at the moment, but there is some dark-haired guy he kind of recognizes standing with her. The guy is tall and good looking and he knows he’s a streamer but can’t really remember his name. He stands in front of Teri with one hand on the wall kind of leaning over her, he’s holding out a drink offering it to her. She shakes her head; smiling and laughing and Anthony watches as she blushes and glances down. His blood starts to heat up. What is he watching? The guy obviously laughs from the way his body shakes, and then he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair off Teri’s shoulder. The plastic cup in Anthony’s had crackles loud enough to get a couple peoples attention as its crushed. He wanted to storm over there and drag her away. But unless he was ready for this relationship to become totally public right now, he couldn’t do that. He didn’t know if she was ready for the possible fan shit storm that would occur. His girl was special and didn’t need strangers trolling her and he wasn’t sure how he would react if any of his fans put her down. He knew she knew how to protect herself; it wasn’t like she was alone or… nope he stopped that thought right there. 

He glances around the room to see who is where, a few of the guys are at the bar and he notices the girls are still dancing. He barely contains his anger as he walks across the room to where Teri is. He is pretty sure he remembers the guy talking to her is some semi big Twitch streamer type. His eyes never leave Teri as he walks directly toward them. She is smiling and laughing, he shakes his head when he sees her place a hand on the guys arm as she laughs. Teri looks up and their eyes meet, he is still a few feet away but she must see something in his face as he steps up. Her smile slips for a second, hand dropping and she looks around the room. He can see when she realizes she is alone with this guy leaning over her, she quickly looks at Anthony again. He steps up beside them and leans a shoulder on the wall, he smiles at Teri and then looks over at the dark-haired male in front of her. The guy barely even glances at Anthony, he’s telling some story about a tournament or convention or something he went to, Anthony’s not sure. But he is dropping all sorts of gamer names and acting like he is buddies with them all. He even offers to introduce her to some of the guys who are here; some of whom she had ironically met the night before at dinner with Anthony. Teri’s smiling and nodding, he brings a hand up again to brush at one of her curls; she glances over at Anthony and then back at this guy. The tall streamer finally seems to notice Anthony’s interest in their conversation. He leans closer to Teri as if to show some form of ownership. “Hey bud can I help you?” Anthony smiles, his eyes meeting Teri’s. He starts to ask if she is ok and the other gamer gets all up in his face. “She’s fine bud. We’re just talking. So, fuck off. Yeah.” Anthony’s trying to decide if he throws a punch now or later, a low growling sound rumbles in his chest. Then he feels Teri’s hand on his arm and someone’s hand is heavy on his shoulder.

Anthony hears Tyler voice. “Hey bud um, you may want to just go?” The gamer looks up at Tyler, something in his eyes must make the dark-haired gamer guy realize he is not where he should be. He looks back at Teri giving her a wink “You decide you want to have fun come find me yeah?” Anthony goes to take a step towards him and Teri moves to stand in front of him, looking at the guy “Not happening but thanks” She moves to stand in front of Anthony her hand still on his arm. She slowly looks up into Anthony’s eyes, a blush moving across her cheeks. “Hi?” Anthony just looks at her, then shrugs his shoulder to get out from under Tyler’s hand. He turns slightly to Tyler. “Thanks” Anthony grabs Teri’s hand, giving it a squeeze then letting go. Tyler leads them through the crowd till they get to the others. The girls running up to Teri, Chrissy jokes about where did big tall and good-looking go. They all laugh. Teri laughs “Oh Mister try hard got run off” They decide to leave and head out to grab some real food before going back to the hotel. Morning is going to come fast and tomorrow is meet and greet day. Anthony and the guys get talking about the different sponsors and people they met tonight, but his eyes are always on Teri. Everyone relaxes as they grab some food and the conversation moves on. He hears Chrissy asking Teri how she deals with guys just hovering over her. “I mean that guy was just dancing with us and he made me kind of nervous.” Kelly laughs “Oh he wasn’t so big, smaller than Tyler. But he looked at you like he wanted to eat you up” Anthony closes his eyes taking a deep breath, hearing his friends’ joke is making his skin crawl. Anthony can feel the tension in his gut rising. Scratching the back of his neck he looks over at Teri. Biting his lip to stop from saying anything he watches as she blushes and laughs. He tries really hard to pay attention to the conversations going on around him, answering at first when people get his attention but finally just going quiet. Smitty jokes around about never seeing him quiet before like ever. And he laughs, saying he’s just tired. Teri hears him and asks if he wants to go back to the hotel now.

He agrees that they should leave. He really needs to talk to her alone. As they leave someone jokes about making sure he keeps an eye on her so nobody snatches her up. Anthony’s has to bite back his reply; Teri just giggles and grabs his hand. They leave the restaurant hand in hand but he drops her hand when the get out to the street stuffing his hands in his pockets, blaming the cold. He’s aggravated and he doesn’t want to just freak out on Teri, its not her fault. It’s a quiet walk back, Anthony barely saying anything. Teri tries to start a conversation a few times but its all one sides so she finally just gives up. Once back at the hotel he leads them up to the elevator, As the doors close Teri grabs for his hand. “I’m sorry…It meant nothing. I didn’t want to be rude. I didn’t know if he was somebody important enough that if I snubbed him it would become an issue… I um… Anthony?” Her voice fades out when he doesn’t answer her. The doors ding and Anthony drops her hand; pulling out his key card. He walks out first straight to the room never looking back; holding the door open he waits for her. Teri grabs his hand again and pulls him into the room, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Anthony gives in to the hug, the smell of her hair and the feel of her body against him, relaxing the tense muscles in his back and shoulders, he wraps his hands around her tight before letting go. Tossing his jacket off to the side he steps over to the table and starts emptying his pockets. Lord knows how many business cards and crap he was handed tonight. He drops his phone and the cards and change out of his pockets. Teri drops her phone and some stuff out of her pockets as well. She slips out of her shoes and moans flexing her toes into the soft carpet. She grabs a sleep shirt and heads to the washroom to wash off her makeup. Anthony watches her move around the room and is reminded of the first time they were together. As she leaves, he glances down and notices amongst her pocket items is a crumpled business card. On one side is a hotel name and room number he flips it over and it’s a name, twitch channel and a phone number. Anthony’s vision blurs briefly his hand closes around the card crushing it in his fist just as Teri comes back out.

Its hard for him to look Teri in the eye, he knows she didn’t do anything wrong. He knows he is letting this feeling swell inside him, the feeling of hurt and jealousy. The feeling that he should have done something, and the feeling of disappointment that Teri had let herself end up in that position in the first place. Teri had just froze up, she never really knows how to react in these situations. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable she had just gone along with the conversation. She had just assumed the guy was overly friendly, he hadn’t said anything rude or upsetting. Hadn’t tried to take her anywhere or anything like that at most he was overly friendly but so were a lot of the people in the industry. Teri’s not stupid she can tell Anthony is angry, she is pretty sure he’s not angry with her but she’s not sure. She slowly walks over to where he is still standing; when their eyes meet, she shivers. Its like a cold breeze had just blown through the room. She’s standing in front of him in nothing but one of his shirts, goosebumps on her arms and legs, waiting for him to say something. Anthony holds out the hand with the card in it and opens his fist. “He gave you his card? With his hotel and room number on it?” Teri stands there staring at him, a look of shock on her face. “What? I had no idea?” Anthony drops the card on the table and grumbles “Sure?” Teri huffs and crosses her arms around her body “Say it. Say what’s on your damn mind right now Anthony.” He looks around, not wanting to meet her eyes. “Its just.” She steps right up to him and shoves at his chest. “Just what? Say it.” Teri demands’ she isn’t usually the type to confront an issue but this is important and they need to deal with it. 

“Its just..” Anthony inhales deep, he reaches out wrapping a hand around her hip; finally meeting her eyes. “I’m just so mad. I…” He breathes out. ‘If I see him again, I can’t promise my fist won’t meet his face.” Teri runs a hand through her hair, and urges him on. “And?” The hand on her hip tightens pulling her against his body, his fingers digging into her skin. “Your mine, damn it. How dare he touch you?" He slips a hand up to tuck a curl behind her ear; his voice drops to a low growl. “How dare he touch what's mine…You Are Mine.” Anthony is breathing hard, his emotions running rampant. Teri looks up; her eyes are dark with lust. She wraps her hands around the back of his neck, lifting up on her tip toes. Her body slides against his; she kisses the side of his neck and whispers low against his skin “Then make me yours.” She can feel the shiver that goes through his body. He shoves her back, till she connects with the wall. She whimpers and he grinding his hips against her. With nothing to protect her lower body she moans low at the sensation of his rough jeans against her skin. He wraps a hand around her throat and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Teeth clashing as they meet. The kiss is hot and wet and messy. He squeezes her throat and she moan’s, head dropping back against the wall, he leans don’t and latches on to the delicate skin of her throat. His fingers tighten as he bites and sucks marks all over her neck. The sounds she makes are delicious and he dives in for another kiss wanting to hear more, sucking her tongue between his lips and biting down gently. He kisses along her jaw, a hand sliding up her inner thigh, teasing the delicate soft skin. He bites down hard between her neck and shoulder, growling “Mine” He huffs against her ear. “You sure about this?” She moans and rocks her hips “Make me yours”

He yanks her shirt over her head and steps back; Teri trembles at the loss of contact. Leaving her naked and panting leaning against the wall. Anthony removes his shirt and looks her up and down; grabbing her hips he shoves her hard against the wall and grinds his body against his. He slides his hands squeezing her body from her hips to her chest. Holding a breast in each hand, he squeezes hard. Teri whimpers and whines her hips jerking up to thrust against him. Holding a breast in each hand, he thumbed at her nipples before taking one into his mouth. Licking and teasing at it before biting down and dragging his teeth off the hardened peak and then switching to the other. Teri unconsciously spreads her legs as she whines. One of Anthony’s hands grabs her hair, yanking her head back till it touches the wall. Her hands slide up his chest to cling to his shoulders. Anthony leans in and growls against her ear. “Mine” He presses a kiss just below her ear, biting and nibbling down to the soft spot were her shoulder and neck meet. “Mine.” Sharp teeth bit down and worry at her skin, she whines as she feels his teeth break her skin. Her nails dig into his shoulders, growling against her skin he tugs her hair back his teeth letting go of her to move up and take her breath away with a deep kiss. One of his hands slips down, nudging her thigh till its wrapped around his hip. His fingers delve into her slick wet slit, his hand cups her heat. “Mine” He grinds his palm against her sweet spot and he can feel her knees shake. He releases her hair, removes his hand and runs both hands over her hips and back to cup her cheeks. “Up.” He commands as he lifts her up to wrap her legs around his hip. Teri’s nails dig hard into his shoulder, she moans as she grinds against him. Pulling herself up she kisses and licks at his neck, taking his earlobe between her teeth, she tugs and hums against his skin.

He tosses Teri onto the bed. Removing the last of his clothes, he crawls up between her legs. Anthony slides his hands up both her legs, pulling her thighs apart. He bites, and sucks leaving marks behind. He licks his way up her smooth legs, stopping where the skin gets warm and wet. Her body shifts and writhes under him, desperate for his touch. He breathes a low breath over her heat, looking up and seeing her eyes blown wide, staring right back at him her pupils blown so wide the blue is barely showing. Anthony spreads her thighs further apart, eyes still on her he leans down and licks one long stripe through her wetness. Her hips thrust up and she whimpers as her head slams back against the mattress. He crawls further between her thighs continuing his trail of love bites along her stomach and chest. Teri whimpers as he bites down hard on her collar bone, his lips and teeth brush over her pulse point. He is determined to leave his marks across her pale soft skin. Growling against her ear he rubs the tip of his cock through her slick, nudging against her entrance and up and over her clit “He touched you. No one touches you without my permission.” He sucks at the soft skin of her throat; his body is shaking a combination of rage and lust. Soft fingers run through his hair calming, he can feel Teri’s pulse racing, her moans pleasure to his ears. “Tell me, why no one can touch me; like that. Why no one can have me. Without permission” Her voice is breathy, rough sounding, raw and warn out, fucked over and they’ve barely even started. He hooks her knees over his elbows, holding her open, folding her body under his. Eyes meeting once more, she looks up at him with love, lust, and trust. He never wants to forget that look. “Because you are mine.”

Anthony slams his cock into her hard, hitting her deep inside. Teri yelps, throwing her head back. “Yours” He grabs her hips and digs in his fingers, pulling out slow and slamming back in hard. He continues to slowly tease her with short hard thrusts. His thrusts speed up, Teri’s fingers tangled in the sheets don’t stop her from being forced further up the bed with every thrust. She whines is name as his cock slams against her walls. Anthony leans down and latches onto her neck with his teeth, growling against her skin. He brings her legs up resting on his shoulders, Teri’s muscles tense up, she grabs a hold of him, digging her nails into his skin. Anthony changes his angle slightly as he thrusts, hitting exactly what he was looking for; Teri calls out his name, repeating it over and over with every thrust. Her body arches up off the bed as her walls clench around his length; he feels an orgasm rush through her body. He slows his thrust but doesn’t stop, letting her legs slip off his shoulders. He runs his arms down her body. Grabbing her hips and pulls her to meet his thrust. Teri’s head is back her breathing fast. She’s still chanting his name over and over. He pulls back, slipping out of her, he grabs her hips and flips her onto her stomach. He pulls her back towards him, hips up. He reaches down and rubs her pretty pale cheeks. Teri moans and wiggles her hips. Drawing back his hand he swings down and lands a hard smack to one cheek, rubbing and smoothing it with a flat palm before repeating the action on the other side. Anthony presses a hand down between her shoulder blades, forcing her down further, lifting and gripper her hip he slowly presses back inside. The hand between her shoulders slides up to the back of her head, wrapping her hair around his fist. He presses her down into the bed and starts fucking her hard. This isn’t about making love its about possession and wanting her to know who’s the boss.

Terri is breathless, moaning and babbling, begging for him by name. Anthony doesn’t want to hurt her exactly, but he wants her to not forget this. His thrusts are deep and hard. He’s folded her over at an angle that gives him total control and his cock is driving deep inside her. Her legs are shaking and her body keeps trying to collapse onto the bed. She is wet and hot and his cock slides perfectly against her walls. Both of their bodies are slick with sweat, his hand on her hip keeps sliding off so he has to grip her harder, there will be deep bruises on her in the morning, the idea making him harder. He changes his angle, grabbing her hair and tilting her head up off the bed. He pulls her tight against him, lifting her so that her back arches against him. Teri groans as the angle of his thrusts shifts. All she can think of is his cock slamming into her and the deep ache deep with in her as she can feel an orgasm build up. She whines “Anthony” As her body starts to shake, every muscle tensing up. Anthony moves her slightly so he can slam into her at just the right angle. The hand not in her hair, wraps around her front pulling her towards him, grabbing and twisting her nipples between his fingers, just to hear her whine. He pulls her hair tighter, making her back arch, she whines is name as his cock slams hard again and again inside her, her legs shaking. The hand on her breast moves up to wrap around her throat squeezing. Teri whimpers as his fingers tighten squeezing around her neck. Anthony leans down and latches onto her neck with his teeth, growling against her skin. Teri’s body tightens up, her muscles tensing under him. Her walls clench and release around him, he knows she’s about to climax. Her muscles flutter and clamp down around his length, pulling him deeper inside her. He bites down hard on her shoulder whispering against her skin as his orgasm races through him “Mine. Always. I love you.” They both collapse down onto the bed, Anthony sprawled over Teri’s back. Anthony holds her close till they both stop shaking, slowly slipping out he rolls over beside her and pulls her into his arms. Teri curls up against him, head on his chest, he runs his fingers through her hair. She drops gentle kisses across his chest and purrs as he plays with her hair. “I love you”

They both drift off pretty quickly, exhausted. The alarm the next morning goes off to soon. Teri stumbles out of bed and Anthony starts to have second thoughts. She looks at him her eyes aglow. “Damn, how much walking do I have to do today” He laughs and offers to carry her if needed. They share a hot shower; Anthony tries to make it a fun shower and she slaps his hands away. Stepping out she looks in the mirror for the first time and grumbles. They both know, no one is going to not comment on the marks all over her neck. Getting dressed Teri tries to cover up with a scarf but she isn’t sure how long that is going to last. Needing to grab food before the meet and greet they meet up with everyone at a local bakery/coffeeshop. Teri stays to the back of the group, as fans wander in and start recognizing the crew. She doesn’t stray far from the group and always stays within eye contact with Anthony. When they get to the con things get even crazier. Luckily security is on it and they get to go back to a secure room before its time. She grabs Anthony’s phone and takes a few pics and videos of the crowd. Since no one knows who she is she can wander in and out without causing a scene. The line up is crazy, and when the guys walk out to their spots the place goes nuts. With screaming and cheering.

Teri hangs out backstage with the girls and a couple of the smaller youtubers they are friends with Matt and Smitty wander in and out. They aren’t there to sign but love to harass the others and help take pics. The girls go in search of food and she decides to stay back. She notices the guys have all pretty much run out of water, so she grabs some bottles and takes them out. Just walking along and dropping the bottles with in reach of each person. Not even really paying attention to what’s going on, figuring she looks like just anther small player or staff. About an hour later, the crowds are still going strong, but they have capped the line up. She can not imagine how exhausted the guys must be. It’s gotten really hot, she’s dropped her scarf and her jacket, not caring anymore who sees her neck. Some comments are made about vampires in Chicago, but it doesn’t last too long. Her and the girls grab more water to take out for the guys. As she walks over to the table, she glances up at the line up. As she steps up beside Anthony, her breath catches in her throat. Standing next in line is the guy from last night, he’s with a few other people. When there eyes meet he smiles and winks. Teri almost drops the water bottle, her hand dropping to Anthony’s arm. He looks up and smiles. “Hey” Teri swallows meeting his eyes and then scanning the crowd, this makes him look over. He starts to stand up, his chair sliding hard across the floor when he sees the guy. Teri’s hand tightening on his arm. Instead of standing he grabs her hand and pulls her into his lap, burying his head into her neck. He grabs her face, fingers wrapped around her jaw thumb running along her cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now. There’s no going back from this?” She smiles sweetly “Ok” His lips brush over her as he smiles and kisses her, its gentle and loving, but also very obviously possessive. Flashes start to go off. Tyler starts hooting and hollering, and the fans follow along with more shouts and comments. Giggling they both pull away, Anthony pulling her in for another quick peck. He glances over her shoulder at the crowd, and the look on the other gamer's face is exactly what he needed.


End file.
